This application relates to the art of telecommunications and, more particularly, to printed circuit boards through which DC power is supplied to telecommunications equipment. Although the invention is particularly applicable to telecommunications and will be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used on printed circuit boards having other uses.
Printed circuit boards for providing DC power to telecommunications equipment commonly have circuit breakers mounted thereon in a manner that makes removal and replacement very difficult. It would be desirable to have an arrangement for quickly connecting circuit breakers to a printed circuit board and for quickly removing same.
In accordance with the present application, a printed circuit board has sockets thereon for receiving bullet connectors on a circuit breaker.
In one arrangement, the sockets on the printed circuit board are provided by cylindrical bushings that are attached to the printed circuit board and have sockets therein for receiving the bullet connectors.
The bushings have a small diameter cylindrical mounting portion and a large diameter cylindrical socket portion. The mounting portion is extended through a hole in the printed circuit board and swaged or spun over on the opposite side thereof. Solder is applied around the periphery of the bushing on both sides of the printed circuit board in any suitable manner such as by wave soldering.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for attaching circuit breakers to a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved printed circuit board having sockets thereon for receiving bullet connectors on a circuit breaker.